classicaloidfandomcom-20200214-history
Daiuchuu Ongaku Sanka No. 9
Daiuchuu Ongaku Sanka No. 9 ~Koukyoukyoku dai 9-ban yori~ (大宇宙音楽讃歌No.9 ～交響曲第9番より～ lit. Cosmic Music Paean No. 9 ~from Symphony No. 9~) is the eighth track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 3, the last of the three Musik featured in An Encore from Space, and the ending theme of Forget The Year's Hardships! Red vs White Musik Contest. The song is based on the first and fourth movements of Ludwig van Beethoven's Symphony No. 9, where the latter movement is also known as Ode to Joy. Lyrics TV Size Japanese= 本当(ほんと)に… これで良いか？ 進化の果て 音楽 生命(いのち)の竜巻 音符の嵐 ギターは轟(とどろ)く 宇宙に野辺に 迷いは剥がれて 笑顔が溢れ 夢見る我等を 待つ新世界 未来の扉を 心の中に 見つけた我らが行(ゆ)く新世界 |-| Romaji= Honto ni... kore de ii ka? Shinka no hate Ongaku Inochi no tatsumaki, onpu no arashi Guitar wa todoroku uchuu ni nobe ni Mayoi wa hagarete, egao ga afure Yumemiru warera o matsu shinsekai Mirai no tobira o kokoro no naka ni Mitsuketa warera ga yuku shinsekai |-| English (official)= Are you really... okay with this? The far limits of evolution Music A tornado of life, a storm of musical notes A guitar roars in space and in the fields Hesitation peels away, smiles pour out The new world waits for us who dream The door to the future inside our hearts We found it, and we're going to the new world Full Japanese= 本当に…これで良いか？ 進化の果て ただ模造(コピー)されたような人間達が犇めく この星に生きる歓びを甦らせる それはMUSIK... 音楽 命の竜巻 音符の嵐 ギターは轟く 宇宙に野辺に 迷いは剥がれて笑顔が溢れ 夢見る我らを待つ新世界 未来の扉を心の中に 見つけた我らが行く新世界 銀河の五線譜煌めく星が シンフォニー 姿や言葉は違えども 音楽があれば１つになる 声を合わせてさあ歌え 命と 歓びの歌を 試練の時代もいつかは終わる この愛と 自由抱き締め いざゆかん 未来へと 深い闇の彼方へ MUSIK！ |-| Romaji= Honto ni... kore de ii ka? Shinka no hate Tada kopii sareta youna ningen-tachi ga hishimeku Kono hoshi ni ikiruyorokobi o yomigaera seru Sore wa MUSIK... Ongaku Inochi no tatsumaki, onpu no arashi Guitar wa todoroku uchuu ni nobe ni Mayoi wa hagarete, egao ga afure Yumemiru warera o matsu shinsekai Mirai no tobira o kokoro no naka ni Mitsuketa warera ga yuku shinsekai Ginga no gosenfu kirameku hoshi ga Symphony Sugata ya kotoba wa chigaedomo Ongaku ga areba hitotsu ni naru Koe o awasete saa utae Inochi to yorokobi no uta o Shiren no jidai mo itsuka wa owaru Kono ai to jiyuu dakishime Iza yukan mirai e to Fukai yami no kanata e MUSIK! Story 1st Season In An Encore from Space, Kanae Otowa and Sousuke Kagura, imbued with Musik powers, finally reached the UFO through Mozart's The Magic Flute Musik. In front of the aliens, the Octave appeared around the two to perform an encore, where they used Beethoven's Symphony No. 9 Musik. The aliens was enthusiastic throughout the performance. In the end, they fixed all of the damages they made around the planet, sent Kanae and Sousuke back home, and left peacefully. 2nd Season Near the end of Forget The Year's Hardships! Red vs White Musik Contest, Beethoven stopped the host from announcing the winning team of the Musik Contest. Instead, he had everyone sing along to his Symphony No. 9 Musik. Trivia * Daiuchuu Ongaku Sanka No. 9 is the only Musik featured in An Encore from Space that is not based on a piece included in Voyager Golden Record. However, Beethoven did have a piece in the record, namely his Fate Symphony and String Quartet No. 13. * Ode to Joy is traditionally performed in Japan during New Year. Video Category:Music Category:Musik Category:Beethoven Musik